


Across the Universe

by FromOZwithlove



Series: 452 Songfics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOZwithlove/pseuds/FromOZwithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Across the Universe by The Beatles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

Rose Tyler gazed at the space in front of her, the swirling nebulas and galaxies, a kaleidoscope of colors. She turned back in the doorway of the TARDIS and looked back at the brown haired man behind her. "February 4, 2008. You're in the future, Rose!" he exclaimed, setting the TARDIS in park and walking over to her. "Why are we here? She asked him, smirking slightly at his childlike wonderment. "Today NASA sends it's first deep space transmission. You think that this is useless right now, but in the future this saves the Prime Minister of Antari 9, but that's not for another 2 million years..." "Doctor!" The Doctor stopped and stared at her. "Do you hear that?" They both turned and looked out of the open doors. 

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe._

 The Doctor pulled Rose closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and the pair let the music wash over them as they stared into space together.


End file.
